


Dance with the Devil

by fakezombie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Magical Dipper Pines, Magical Mabel Pines, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakezombie/pseuds/fakezombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is just an average college student trying to keep his nose clean and his parents proud. Until he accidentally entangles himself with a demon and everything goes haywire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a whole lot of set up. I apologize for that.
> 
> First fic so sorry for any mistakes.

The Beginning

It began in the middle of the 7th grade. The Pines twins began to notice the strange things around them. A stranger’s eyes would flash red when they passed on the street. A flutter of what looked like wings on a classmate’s back only seen at the corner of their eyes, vanishing when they whipped their head around. 

They tried to convince themselves it was nothing, but then they began to happen more often. It was like a fog had finally dispersed and they could finally see what had always been in front of them.

When Mabel claimed one of the horses at the school fair was actually a unicorn many of the adults chalked it up to Mabel's overactive imagination. Though they were weren’t wrong with that logic honestly. The girl had eaten her weight in cotton candy and funnel cakes. 

However, their father finally had to give up the ghost when Dipper came home in a panic. The younger twin had been convinced his teacher was actually a half-goat, satyr creature and thought he was going crazy.

“Hooves, Dad! HOOVES!”

His father had attempted to calm him down before sending him to fetch his sister for a family meeting. Didn’t really help Dipper feel less of a lunatic but he complied nonetheless.

Dipper remembered the evening clearly.

They family of four say around their dinner table, the children on across from their parents. Mr. Pines had sighed and grabbed his wife’s hand. Their mom and dad exchanged concerned looks before they turned towards the twins. Dipper gnawing at his shirt, eyes wide with panic, thinking he was about to carted away to some insane asylum. Mabel had her legs in the chair drawn into her chest under her sweater, only her eyes sticking out of the neck of the shirt.

Their father gripped his wife’s hands then spoke, his voice had been low and serious.

“You aren’t going crazy Dipper, or you Mabel.” He took a breath as if the next words out of his mouth physically pained him.

“The Pines family was descended from a powerful line of warlocks,” his father told them. “Or wizards. Magic users. Honestly I don’t understand it myself. I had hoped since the curse had skipped both me and your Grandpa Shermie you two would be spared as well, but obviously that is not the case.”

And then father told him everything he knew. They had ability of Sight, to see past something called the mist the shrouded “mythical” creatures that caused humans to see only what was normal to them. The older they got they’d soon develop even more abilities. Their great uncles apparently had an affinity for magic, both were able to manipulate and absorb magic, the only one’s left in the family that knew how.

“I’ll call Stand and Ford in the morning and we’ll have you stay with them this summer to learn how to control all-” Mr. Pines waved his hand extravagantly towards the twins, “this.”

Definitely not what Dipper had expected.

Though definitely better as he expected he’d be sent somewhere more along the lines of “mental institution”.

Silver lining he supposed.

 

\---

When they arrived in Gravity Falls, they discovered their uncles’ house was not what they expected. The house doubled as a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack. Though surprisingly the place had very few real attractions for a place run by two magic users. The establishment drew in customers with cheesy and absurdly fake exhibits, like a stuffed “Six Pack O’Lope”. 

“Real stuff is  _ too _ real kid,” Grunkle Stan explained. “Scares away marks- I mean customers.”

Grunkle Stan, they quickly learned, was quite the con man. Stan did not have the same affinity for magic as his brother or even the twins. What he lacked magically he made up for in shady business deals and tax evasion.

He used his own abilities on minor tricks like conjuring a puff of smoke and making attractions float around the particularly skeptical tourists. He taught the twins much more valuable lessons besides magic, like how to make counterfeit money and count cards in poker.

Despite his ineptitude towards magic, Grunkle Stan was primarily their teacher in the arts. Stan believed in learning the hard way and usually tossed the kids into the fire to learn from their own mistakes. More often it was usually practicing with chores that needed to be done around the Shack, like levitating merchandise onto the shelf. 

Dipper had also managed to find a journal hidden in the forest though from an own known author decorated with a gold six fingered and and the number 3. It had helped fill in the gaps of what Stan couldn’t teach them. Full of information not only on using their own powers but also the different creatures and anomalies surrounding Gravity Falls.

They learned that while the Pines family all had reserves of magic within them it was also possible to siphon it from other beings and even places. It was part of the reason why the Ford had settled in Gravity Falls. The entire area was a paranormal hotspot. Using mediation they could learn to eventually absorb magic from places inside the forest. Neither Mabel nor Grunkle Stan were much for mediating and despite his best efforts Dipper often found himself distracted as well.

Another way was through familiars such as animals. Animals likes cats and toads were more likely to possess magical qualities and were often used by other warlock families to increase their power. Pigs apparently also fell into this category. As Mabel had been able to use her pet pig, Waddles, to magnify her magic. Leave it to Mabel to find the one magical pig.

The book also mentioned strategies on defeating creatures of the forest. Zombies apparently only weakness was a 3 part harmony. Dipper honestly couldn’t figure out how that would come in handy, or even more concerning how someone would discover that. The book held a million different kinds of spells for summoning, mind reading, teleportation, and so much more. Many of the more exciting one’s required so much energy and were too complicated for the twins to attempt. They were able to play around with simpler spells like Illumination and Forget. 

Forget had been particularly helpful to get out of chores until Stan had caught on and cursed them with hiccups for a week.

As their summer went on they began to doubt if they’d ever actually meet Stan’s brother. Their Great Uncle Ford apparently traveled studying various paranormal activities around the world. When he left one his first paranormal enterprise, Ford had called Stan to watch his house for him and keep his experiments going. The trek apparently had lasted for nearly a year and in that time Stan had been inspired to create the Murder Hut! Later renamed the Mystery Shack.

“Old Ford told me to watch over the house, and I needed to pay his mortgage somehow!” Grunkle Stan had told them, “Townspeople were practically throwing money at me to see what was going on here.”

When they finally did meet Ford, Dipper learned a couple things. One being that Ford was actually the author of the journal he’d found. (Which was extremely cool, except for his girly scream when he found out.) Also the man hated Stan had turned his house into essentially a scam museum. He held clear disdain on how Stan swindle people out of their money, but still allowed the man to continue. 

Ford had confessed. “Keeps him busy and out of trouble.”

That summer Mabel and Dipper had delved into all the mysteries and adventures Gravity Falls had to offer: fending off creepy gnomes suitors, winning a pig, fighting a real life DD&M wizard, beating up a unicorn. It felt like their summer would never end and honestly they didn’t want it too. 

Eventually summer did leave and the two found themselves teary eyed at the Gravity Falls bus station. The two said goodbye to their friends and the Stans. The two promised they’d be back next summer and be sure to keep in touch until then.

With one last wave to Gravity Falls, they loaded up onto the bus and returned to the real world.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my head for a while and honestly I am still working it out, but I figured if I posted at least some it now it'd force me to keep going. The first chapter is the kinda sort of prologue to my story. The actual setting will be with a much older Mystery Twins, college aged to be specific.
> 
> Heads up next chapter is a pretty big time jump. 
> 
> I just wanted to explain the changes that I am making to canon. Obviously magical Pines, but also Ford never fell through the portal but they still had a falling out after high school. I'll probably go more into that main thing is twins made up and more importantly Bill never happened. He will... just not yet. 
> 
> Anyways... yeah hope you enjoyed. Definitely tell me what you think!


End file.
